<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss by LetsgoRavendors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109895">Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsgoRavendors/pseuds/LetsgoRavendors'>LetsgoRavendors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna of Cleves - Freeform, Beheaded Cousins, Catherine Parr - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jane Seymour - Freeform, Katherine Howard - Freeform, Kinda, Parrleyn - Freeform, Six the musical - Freeform, There might be some tw so I’ll put them at the start of every chapter, anne boleyn - Freeform, catherine of aragon - Freeform, i should’ve figured this out by now, parrlyn, six - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:43:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsgoRavendors/pseuds/LetsgoRavendors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every important kiss Cathy and Anne shared throughout their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214404">Twenty-Seven Kisses</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJay/pseuds/GrayJay">GrayJay</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: none</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their first kiss could barely even qualify as one. It was just on the cheek and Cathy did it more out of gratitude than anything else. Or at least that's what Anne tells herself.</p><p><br/>The second queen had surprised Cathy with a set of beautiful fountain pens.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw you eyeing them the other day when we all were out shopping so I got them," Anne explained, rubbing the nape of her neck nervously. "I—I know it’s not your birthday or anything, but I just couldn’t wait to give them to you."</p><p> </p><p>"I love them!" Cathy exclamation, a bright grin on her face that made Anne feel dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>Well, if that smile made her head spin then the next thing should’ve made her faint because Catherine pressed a soft peck onto Anne’s flourishing cheek. "Thank you so much, Annie."</p><p> </p><p>Boleyn let out a shaky, "yeah, no problem." before hurriedly shuffling out of the room. The nervous knot in her stomach was unfamiliar to Anne, but not necessarily unwelcomed. She just wished it would go away whenever she talked to Parr so she stopped stuttering like an idiot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A little tipsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: very mild mentions of drinking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their second kiss surely couldn’t count because they were both hella drunk.</p><p> </p><p>It was costumery for the Queens to go out for drinks after a two-show day, and while Cathy usually didn’t drink too much, tonight was an exception.</p><p> </p><p>With more than enough liquid courage in the two queens, Anne abruptly surged forward to connect their lips. Cathy quickly returned the kiss, their hands grasping onto whatever purchase they could to somehow bring themselves closer than the barstools they sat on would allow.</p><p> </p><p>Who knows how far it would’ve gone if Aragon hadn’t interrupted them, saying it was high time they get home.</p><p> </p><p>And who knows how many kisses they shared as they sat in the back of Jane’s minivan. Anna and Kitty weren’t sober enough to remember or tease them about it and Jane hadn’t gone out to the bar, instead, letting Aragon—the only one who didn’t drink—borrow the car.</p><p> </p><p>But for whatever reason, Aragon never told them. Maybe she forgot—highly doubtful—or she decided it wasn’t her place, either way, she never let it slip.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them remembers in the morning, anyway. And a kiss only counts if you can remember it, right?</p><p> </p><p>Well, as the saying goes ‘there is truth in a drunken man’s words’—or in this case: actions—which couldn’t have been more true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! :))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heelys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: none</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The third time was a joke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne had gotten into—yet another—accident while riding on her Heelys. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One lecture from Jane about how she should be more careful and another empty threat from Aragon that her Heelys would be taken away later, Boleyn was sitting atop the bathroom sink as Cathy patched up her knee, elbow, and palms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the damn sidewalks fault.” Anne winched as Catherine applied some hydrogen peroxide to her wounds. “If there weren’t so many cracks I wouldn’t have fallen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really should blame the city then for not keeping their sidewalks up to code.” Cathy jested, applying a bandaid to the scrape on Anne’s knee. She knew Anne was perfectly capable of doing this herself, but it gave Catherine an excuse to have more alone time with her. She would have to be crazy to pass that up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly! Do you think I could sue them? Oo, we could finally get the home library you’ve been wanting.” The green queen rambled and an amused smile crossed Cathy’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“While that sounds tempting,” Parr began, standing up to examine her work of patching up Anne—which hadn’t been the first time and definitely not the last, “I don’t think you’d win the case, Annie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pout on Anne’s face made Cathy’s heart skip. Before the sixth queen could be distracted by the thought of kissing that frown off of Anne’s face, she noticed yet another cut on the brunette’s chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With the number of injuries you got, I’d hate to see what the sidewalks looks like.” Parr mused, grabbing a wet cloth to clean off the scrap on Boleyn’s chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The pavement never saw it coming.” Cathy gave a hearty chuckle, applying more hydrogen peroxide to the green queen’s chin. She felt a little guilty as the brunette’s face seized up in pain for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It stings~,” Anne whined, “I don’t think I’ll ever recover, Cathy.” The taller girl’s melodramatics made Parr giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Annie. Maybe we should cover you in bubble wrap next time.” Catherine held up her hands in innocence at the playful shove Boleyn gave her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there any way I can make it feel better?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm.” Anne tapped her chin, feigning thought before a smirk appeared on her lips, “you could kiss it better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind the smirk, Anne was nervous, had she stepped too far? Would Cathy freak out?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Boleyn was slowly spiraling, Cathy time to recover from the initial shock of the statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne was about to apologize before she saw Cathy lean forward and felt her warm lips on her scuffed chin. The brunette wished Catherine could just move up an inch and cursed herself for not being too clumsy enough to get a cut on her lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The queen wanted to pull Cathy in again, to kiss her properly, but as soon as Parr’s lips had touched her skin they were gone once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though definitely not for the last time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You knew there had to be a truth or dare chapter, c’mon. </p><p>TW: none</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their fourth and fifth kisses could technically count as proper ones. If you were willing to ignore the fact it was on a dare, that is.</p><p> </p><p>The Queens were having a movie night. The coffee table pushed aside in the media room so they had space to lay out duvets and pillows as they all snuggled in to watch yet another Disney film.</p><p> </p><p>It was peaceful in the house for once, but only until the credits rolled and Anna spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s play a game.” The red queen said, hiding a mischievous glint in her eyes. She hadn’t been blind to realizing Cathy and Anne’s feelings, unlike them.</p><p> </p><p>Boleyn’s head raised from where it was resting on Cathy’s shoulder. “What game?”</p><p> </p><p>“Truth or dare.” Honesty, was Anne expecting anything else from Cleves?</p><p> </p><p>As the game pressed on, Jane had admitted to eating some of the snacks then blaming it on one of the others—multiple times as well. Aragon made a prank call which actually wasn’t bad and the rest of them wondered if she had done something like that before. Kitty did a handstand for a full 2 minutes before fall back onto her ass. And Anna had walked up to a random person on the street and started yelling in german at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Cathy, truth, or dare?” Anna prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm... Dare.” A small smile eased onto her lips, she was willing to be daring. After all, what was just a harmless prank call or something like that?</p><p> </p><p>“I dare you to kiss Anne,” Cleves responded without a beat. Catherine paled, the daring feeling in her gut vanished and was left with a nervous churning feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“I—ugh, I don’t know—is that...?” Parr stammered, turning her head towards Anne but refusing to look her in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I—that’s fine with me, but you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, Cathy,” Boleyn said, giving the shorter girl a comforting smile. Though behind it was a bundle of anxieties.</p><p> </p><p>“That actually kinda defeats the purpose of the game—“ Cleves started but puther hands up in defense and Kat elbowed her in the ribs.</p><p> </p><p>Parr shook her head, “No, those are the rules, I’m fine.” Anne nodded. Careful not to reveal the hint—understatement—of excitement she felt that she might finally have a proper kiss with the girl she liked.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine gave Anne a final look, making sure it was okay and Boleyn nodded reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Cathy took a deep breath, a leap of faint, and kissed the girl she’s liked since possibly their reincarnation.</p><p> </p><p>It was a soft kiss, cautious even. And only lasted for a few seconds before Cathy pulled away, scarlet faced and staring pointy at her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t count!” Cleves added. Boleyn and Parr blushed harder, but it was Cathy that spoke up, head shooting up to meet the fourth queen’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? I kissed her, that was the dare.”</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t a real kiss and both of you know it.” Anna chided.</p><p> </p><p>Anne was about to butt in and call out Cleves, but Parr interrupted, this time more confidence in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“You want a real kiss? Fine—“ And with that, the blue queen cupped Anne’s cheeks and brought their lips together. The sixth queen gave a surprised muffled sound before quickly melding into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Boleyn didn’t waste time in placing a hand on the back of Cathy’s head, her fingers intertwining with Parr’s curls, as the other hand rested above her chest. One of Catherine’s hands stayed cupping Anne’s cheek, the other ran down to rest on the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Parr’s mind went completely blank at the feeling of Anne’s lips moving in sync with hers. She almost forgot that they were in the presence of four other people, but thankfully something screaming in the back of her mind reminded her to bit back a moan when Anne slipped her tongue into her mouth. Cathy didn’t need to be ridiculed more then she was already about to be.</p><p> </p><p>When they pulled away, pupils blown and breathing heavily, Anne couldn’t find it in herself to care about the perpetual teasing she would receive from Anna for most likely the rest of her life.</p><p> </p><p>None of that seemed to matter because she finally kissed Cathy.</p><p> </p><p>But it was just a dare. It didn’t count. Both of them knew that.</p><p> </p><p>Still, they sat with a bit of space between themselves the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! 💙💚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Doctors Appointments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: description of panic attacks and mentions of blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time they kiss, technically it does count since they’re sober and weren’t dared. But Cathy tells herself it doesn’t because Anne was just trying to help. No other ulterior motive.</p><p> </p><p>One of the things all of the Queens had come to dislike about the modern world was going to the doctors. Which happened a lot because of the whole reincarnation thing. And while Cathy knew the importance of it—she knew modern medicine could’ve saved both Jane and herself from dying of childbed fever, along with many of the other deadly illnesses during their past life that now could be treated with antibiotics—she absolutely detested getting her blood taken.</p><p> </p><p>Shots: she could handle. Getting her throat swabbed: it was horribly uncomfortable, but she could deal with it. Even going to the gynecologist she could stomach, but there was something about getting her blood taken that made her want to crawl under a rock and hide.</p><p> </p><p>That's why she had let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when Anne offered to accompany her to the checkup. She hated going to the doctors, but going there alone made it ten times worse, even if she wasn’t willing to admit it out loud.</p><p> </p><p>But, the tranquility only lasted until the doctor casually mentioned she would be needing a blood test and Cathy paled.</p><p> </p><p>Anne did help; she offered to hold her hand, which Parr quickly accepted, and if she wasn’t so anxious she might have relished the feeling of Anne’s hand in hers and how it sent butterflies through her body.</p><p> </p><p>Only there were more pressing matters in her mind, like how fast her heart was racing and—oh god, her heart was beating really fast, should that be normal? And the numbing feeling that shot through her body when the nurse took the needle out was discomforting to put it lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently holding Boleyn’s hand couldn’t ground her when she started to spiral into a small—but it never feels small does it?—panic attack after the needle was poked into her arm and she watched the blood filtering through the tube.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands trembled and her vision began to get spotty. Plus all the disconcerting feelings at once just made her spiral more and even faster. She felt like she was going to pass out and just the thought of that made her panic more.</p><p> </p><p>She had never dealt well with blood, in either life really. Gory movies had been banned from movie night for that exact reason when they watched a particularly bloody horror film and Parr almost fainted.</p><p> </p><p>"Cathy. Hey, Cathy can you look at me?" Anne asked gently, standing up so she was in her line of vision. "Good, now just focus on me, okay? You’re gonna be perfectly fine, just keep looking at me."</p><p> </p><p>Despite Anne’s words, her mind still whirled, and just as she was about to, again, look down at the needle in her arm, she felt soft hand’s cup her face and a moment later lips that tasted like strawberry against her own.</p><p> </p><p>It was more of a long peck then a true kiss as Cathy was too surprised to do more than freeze and Anne’s goal was just to distract her—at least that's what Boleyn convinced herself. Mission accomplished either way.</p><p> </p><p>When Anne pulled away, the nurse chuckled to herself and said, "that's one way to do it." before taking the needle out and exiting the room.</p><p> </p><p>They got ice cream afterward. They never spoke about it again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was this inspired by both my hatred for getting blood taken and horror movies? Yes, how did you know?</p><p>Thanks for reading! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: mentioned of beheading, crying (does that count?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne wasn’t even aware the seventh kiss happened. And it wasn’t like Cathy was going to tell her.</p><p> </p><p>Anne Boleyn was prone to nightmares—much like the other queens since they all had dark marks in their past life. But there's a certain trauma that comes with getting your head chopped off that really stays with you, y’know?</p><p> </p><p>The other queens weren’t even aware she was having them until a particularly horrific one where her scream woke the entire house.</p><p> </p><p>They knew Kitty had them, she was just more open about things like that. But Anne was different from her cousin, she preferred to keep things to herself. While Kat usually sought out Anne or another queen’s comfort after a nightmare, Anne simply sat in her bed, hand clasped over her mouth lest her sobs wake the others and just waited it out.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a good system by any means, but Boleyn didn’t want to be a burden. Or perhaps it was because she didn’t want to appear “weak”. After all, showing emotion was what got her beheaded in her last life, it was just a survival instinct at this point—even though she knew times were much different now.</p><p> </p><p>So yes, the second queen’s memories plagued her dreams which she kept to herself. And that's what she planned on doing when she woke up after a particularly disturbing one.</p><p> </p><p>It was a flashback to her beheading (the usual) only this time all the queens were there. So were George, Mary, Maggie, and the rest of the ladies in waiting. Anne saw Maggie was holding Elizabeth, her little girl bouncing happily in the other woman’s arms, unaware of what was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Boleyn was thankful Lizzie wasn’t scared, she didn’t want to cause her daughter anymore worry then what was already due. The brunette tried to call out to Maggie, to tell her to get Elizabeth out of there, a beheading was no place for a child, but no words came out.</p><p> </p><p>Panic struck her and she glanced around at the other people. Perhaps one of them would catch her eye and somehow get the message to get Elizabeth out of there. She supposed she should be more concerned about how she was going to be decapitated, but it was almost like she has already accepted it. Like she had thought she deserved this punishment even if she was innocent.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes instinctively flew to Cathy, who was thankfully already looking at her. Anne tried to call out to her, but again no words came out, so she gestured as much as she could with her restraints to Elizabeth.</p><p> </p><p>Parr looked over to Elizabeth, then back at Anne, still unmoving. Boleyn wanted to scream so badly “get my child out of here!” but speaking had left her repertoire evidently.</p><p> </p><p>Then Cathy did something she wasn’t expecting: she laughed. But this wasn’t the amazing Catherine Parr laugh that Anne had concluded was the best sound in the world, this one was... dark. It was warped, the joyfulness of it was replaced with mock and ridicule. She wasn’t laughing with someone, she was laughing at Anne. </p><p> </p><p>Kitty joined in from where she stood next to Parr, her giggles warped as well. Boleyn glanced around at the others, confusion, and panic taking over even more.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the rest of the queens were laughing, followed by her brother and sisters, then the ladies and waiting and even Elizabeth.</p><p> </p><p>Hot tears began to roll down her face, the crowd now joining in. A cheer began to ring through her onlookers as they began to chant “off with her head!” (she really disliked that part during Alice in Wonderland).</p><p> </p><p>The queens, her family, her own flesh and blood were jeering as the swordsman swung his blade back. Anne squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the noise but not before spotting Cathy once again, the last image of her grinning manically burned into her brain.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a cool, sharp metal slice into her neck, then everything went dark.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The brunette awoke with a start, her body shooting up and she frantically grabbed at her neck. She breathed. Still there, no cut, nothing, just the ugly—as Anne called it—scar.</p><p> </p><p>As the initial panic subsided, tears began to flow. The second queen cupped a hand over her mouth which muffled the sobs. She was lucky she had the room next to Cleves, could sleep through just about anything, otherwise, her cries would’ve been heard a long time ago.</p><p> </p><p>She was accustom to having nightmares about her beheading. Sometimes as someone down in the crowd, but mostly just vivid flashbacks of that day.</p><p> </p><p>Never one like that, though. Somehow it was so much worse. She’d had dreams where the people she loved had to watch her die, but never ones where they were rooting for it. Maybe if it hadn’t struck such a sore spot she wouldn’t be as upset, and yet it did, and there she was crying alone in her room at 2 am.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Catherine Parr famously didn’t have a sleep schedule. Sleep rarely entered the equation, as a matter of fact. That's what found her shuffling quietly down to the kitchen from her room to grab another cup of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>She paused in front of Anne’s door when she thought she heard something that sounded a lot like crying.</p><p> </p><p>Parr was never one to pry and also never great at dealing with emotions—much less other people’s, but the thought of leaving Boleyn alone wasn’t something was about to do.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly she opened the door slowly and the scene in front of her nearly broke her heart. Anne’s legs hugged her chest, her head resting on her knees as sobs racked her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne?” Catherine said softly, approaching the girl in question.</p><p> </p><p>Anne flinched as she looked up to see Cathy—not realizing she had walked in—and scooted back a bit onto the bed. Her memory flashing back to the Parr in her dreams, the disturbing laughter still ringing in her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just me, Annie. Just Cathy, it’s okay.” Catherine comforted in a voice that definitely wasn’t the Cathy from her nightmare. Anne nodded slightly, her hands quickly wiping at her tear-stained cheeks. “Can I sit?” She nodded again, moving forward a little so they were now next to each other.</p><p> </p><p>A paused past in silence before she spoke. “Was it a nightmare?” Boleyn sniffed, nodding once more. “Do you want to talk about it?” This time she shook her head before resting on Cathy’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanna sit.” She croaked. It was Parr’s turn to nod.</p><p> </p><p>Anne hadn’t even noticed she was itching along her scar until she felt Catherine’s hand intertwine with the one at her neck, then lowered it down gently and wordlessly. She’d developed a bad habit with that, especially after nightmares. The second queen was sure the others could tell when she had a restless night when her neck was red and irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“Would... would you care if I got beheaded?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I would—why do you even have to ask?” Anne shrugged sheepishly. She knew it sounded stupid, but tell that to dream logic.</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno...” The green queen trailed off before letting out a half-hearted laugh, “it’s stupid, ‘m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not stupid if it’s worrying you, love,” Cathy added, rubbing her shoulder the way Jane did whenever she comforted her. If it helped relax Parr hopefully it would do the same for Boleyn. “Does this have something to do with your nightmare?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat before Cathy’s felt Anne nod into her chest. She got the message that Anne didn’t feel like talking about it right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what exactly happened, but I don’t need that to tell you that you are loved, Anne. You are so, unbelievably loved and cared for, not just by the queens and ladies but the world, love. There are so many people around the world who admire and look up to you. Not to mention all the people in your past life.” Cathy said, and she truly meant every word.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine Parr might have to lie about somethings—like how much sleep she got to Jane or how many cups of coffee she’d had—but never about how much she loved Anne Boleyn (more then she would ever care to admit, might she add). “The world is such a better place with you in it. My world is such a better place because you’re in it. Please don’t ever forget that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Cathy, you’re gonna make me cry again.” Boleyn chuckled weakly, lifting her head up to look into Parr’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Annie. We all love you. We would all be so lost without you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Cath. I love you too.” Catherine hummed in response, pulling the green queen closer to her and Anne snuggled into the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Anne spoke after a minute, “Can you... can you stay? Please?” She knew she probably wasn’t getting much more sleep, but at least wouldn’t have to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Annie. I’m not going anywhere.” Parr adjusted their position so they were laying down, Boleyn resting her head against her chest. The other girl’s steady heartbeat grounded her.</p><p> </p><p>After a while of listening to Cathy’s rhythmic breathing and enjoying the feeling of her hand gently combing through her hair, Anne drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Anne. So much.” Parr whispered, daring to plant a soft kiss on the sleeping girl’s forehead. She knew she could get away with the action, Boleyn wouldn’t remember anyway. “Have sweet dreams, love.”</p><p> </p><p>And for once, Anne did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one is late, yesterday was a strange day for me and I didn’t get as much as I wanted to done. Hopefully everything will stay on track from now on.</p><p>Thank you to everyone who reads and leaves kudos, it honestly makes my day :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Happy New Year!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: none!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next kiss wasn’t an accident. Not even close.</p><p> </p><p>It was New Years', a time for new beginnings. Anne swore she was going to tell Parr how she felt, she really did, but the brunette chickened out at the last minute.</p><p> </p><p>Now she promised herself she was going to admit her feelings as a New Years' resolution, but shit did 365 days seem really short now. No one actually keeps their resolutions anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"3... 2... 1..." The queens counted down as they gathered around the TV, watching the ball drop. "Happy New Year!" The six of them cheered and Anne took a leap of faith.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled Cathy into a chaste kiss, wishing the moment could last longer. But no, they separated a second later, Cathy’s lips parted in shock as Boleyn gave her a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>Still, the taller girl could’ve sworn Catherine was about to deepen the kiss. Leave it up to Anne’s imagination to think up these ridiculous things.</p><p> </p><p>They stood behind the other four, so the queens were none the wiser of the action. If they wanted to, they could pretend like it never happened. And they did, at least for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Because that’s what they always did. They were friends, nothing more. Even though they both knew full well friends don’t kiss each other, they still hung onto that claim. It was easier that way. Easier than taking that risky jump that was admitting their feelings.</p><p> </p><p>If Cathy ever asked Anne would just say "its New Years, you have to kiss someone on New Years." It sounded very on-brand for her, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she could even blame it on the champagne, but they both knew a few sips weren’t enough to get either of them drunk.</p><p> </p><p>But Parr never asked so Boleyn never answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok ik this one is short, I’m sorry! This is really just a transition chapter, the next one is going to be where shit starts to go down. </p><p>Its actually getting painful having them be this oblivious, next chapter things are gonna start to change.</p><p>I also find it flattering that you guys think I have the story actually planned out, we’re on the same page like “I wonder whats going to happen next?” </p><p>P.s. Y’all next chapter I might have to change the rating... :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eggnog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: ugh technically nsfw? If you can even count it as that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as they thought about it, neither Anne nor Cathy could come up withan excuse or rationalization for why the next kisses happened. Other than the fact that they simply wanted it.</p><p> </p><p>Christmas was over and New Years had passed, but winter was still in full force. Most mornings the queen woke up to a mix of snow and rain, their walks to the local coffee shop or pub required winter boots since the streets seemed to be permanently covered in a snowy slush (but it makes the best snowballs, just ask the back of Anne’s head right when Kat threw one at her).</p><p> </p><p>The cold weather had also gotten Jane in a rather festive mood. Or at least that’s what she called it. Tea, coffee, and hot chocolate had apparently started to bore her and she announced coming home from the store one day that she would be making eggnog, a holiday classic.</p><p> </p><p>But not eggnog you could buy at the store, no, homemade eggnog. Y’know, the eggnog Jane just couldn’t get right for the life of her. Maybe she hadn’t whipped the eggs enough or even over-whipped them, maybe she added too much vanilla or the wrong amount of sugar. Whatever it was, it wasn’t right.</p><p> </p><p>To Anne and Cleves’s—and the rest of the queens, let's be honest—dismay, Jane refused to add alcohol. The one thing that could possibly drown out the odd after taste that the drink always seemed to have. Actually, even that wasn’t true, Boleyn and Anna had tried adding copious amounts of booze to the beverage but it somehow made it worse.</p><p> </p><p>That evening, after the queens had said goodnight, Anne was downstairs playing a new RPG she had received for Christmas. She had been stuck on a level for a whole day and refused to put down the consul until she had beaten it.</p><p> </p><p>Parr was also up, curled up on the couch with one of the many novels she’d been gifted for the holidays. She claimed it was so she could make sure Anne didn’t work herself to death, and if she simultaneously <em>happen</em> to spend some extra time with her crush, well what's the harm in that?</p><p> </p><p>Yawning, Cathy made her way to the kitchen to refill her coffee mug. She knew it was a terrible idea to have caffeine late at night, but she has a problem so leave Parr alone.</p><p> </p><p>Opening up the fridge for some cream, Cathy paused, staring at the bottle of eggnog that sat on the shelf like it was an animal waiting to strike. The newest batch of Jane’s eggnog, no doubt.</p><p> </p><p>She knew she was going to have to try it, someone would force her or else risk hurting Jane’s feelings. The third queen tried, she really did, but brewing homemade drinks just weren’t her thing. So it was either now where she didn’t have to pretend to like it or later as Jane looked at her with that hopeful expression that Catherine hated to disappoint.</p><p> </p><p><em>Misery loves company</em>, Cathy mused as she grabbed the container and reached for a glass from the cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>“Annie, come here,” Parr called, sure to keep her voice low enough so only Anne would hear.</p><p> </p><p>Boleyn paused her game and walked over to the kitchen, her headset hanging around her neck. A gift from “Santa” last Christmas—they all knew it was Aragon—and since then they’d become a part of the second queen.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh—oh no.” The brunette grimaced, knowing what was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes.” Cathy countered, pouring the liquid into a cup. “You’re going to have to do it sometime, why not now?” Anne gave an exasperated groan, throwing her head back, and Cathy giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Who goes first?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rock, paper, scissors?” Anne offered and Parr shrugged. It seemed fair that they handle this like real adults.</p><p> </p><p>Anne threw scissors and Cathy threw Spock.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha! I win!”</p><p> </p><p>“You cheating bastard, what was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock. Spock smashes scissors, therefore I win,” Parr smiled proudly, offering the other girl the glass, “drink up, Annie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa, that does not count.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, shall I explain the rules? Scissors cuts paper, paper covers rock, rock crushes lizard, lizard poisons Spock—“</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, alright, fine! I’ll take first drink. But for the record, you did cheat.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t specify the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne playfully squinted at her, “you’re lucky you’re cute, Cath.” A blush crossed Parr’s cheeks as Anne turned her gaze to the glass of eggnog.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, throwing scissors first is far too predictable.” Cathy added, “That's why you should throw rock first because your opponent is more likely to pick scissors, since its the last word you say.” The sixth queen remembered reading something about that a while ago. The concept was intriguing, she made a mental note to research that more later.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying I’m weak-minded?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really more implying it—“ Boleyn gasped dramatically and Cathy stifled a laugh, “I kid, I kid. But you still have to drink that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Anne grimaced then put the cup to her lips, taking a sip before resting it back on the table. Parr was prepared for the worst, but instead, Anne’s face relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. It’s actually not bad. I think Jane finally got the hang of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Wait, let me taste.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Anne said, drinking a bit more and in a rush of bravery, she quickly turned and kiss Parr.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy gave a muffled “mmph” before deepening the kiss. Anne was right, Jane had improved her eggnog receipt, the taste of the beverage still one her lips, but that was the last thing on her mind at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Then, too soon for Cathy’s liking, Anne pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, yeah...” Catherine answered, a little dazed, but came back down to earth at seeing Anne’s smirk, “I mean—what?”</p><p> </p><p>“The eggnog? It’s good, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Catherine blushed furiously, opting to stare at the floor instead of Anne. “Oh yeah. Yeah, yeah, it’s really good.”</p><p> </p><p>A beat of silence. “And what about the kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>“...That was gre—good too, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>A sudden timidness washed over the Boleyn girl. “Would you—uh—want to do it again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Cathy answered almost too quickly, but before she could recover, Anne’s lips were back on hers.</p><p> </p><p>Parr’s hands grabbed at the green hoodie Anne wore, using it to effectively pull the girl closer. Boleyn’s hands still cupped her cheeks and their kiss went swiftly from sweet to passionate.</p><p> </p><p>They finally crossed the line they’d been toeing for what felt like forever and neither of them wanted to stop. Maybe it was because they were scared the moment would be lost or just delaying what they assumed was an inevitable rejection (they’re idiots). If it was the last time they were going to kiss, they wanted to make it count.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy’s hands flew up to Anne’s hair, attempting to run them through the brunette locks, but the gaming headphones still around Anne’s neck blocked her. Once Boleyn realized what she was trying to do, she parted their lips for a moment and hurriedly took off the headphones like they were burning her skin before feverishly kissed Catherine back.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy heard the faint clunk of then headset on the kitchen counter, but she wasn’t about to stop just to check if they were still in one piece. She didn’t think Anne was about to either.</p><p> </p><p>The second queen’s hands moved down from Cathy’s head to her waist. Parr felt the brunette’s fingers hesitantly play at the hem of her t-shirt and the shorter pulled her closer, hoping she would get the message to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>Anne broke the kiss a second later, both of them breathless, “Is this okay? Do you wanna slow down?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, please keep going, this is great,” Parr replied, nodding her head encouragingly before connecting their lips once more. She felt Anne smirk into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>A rush of heat shot through Catherine’s body as Anne’s hands explored her skin underneath her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Once more their lips separated. “Can we... take this upstairs?” Cathy asked in between staggered breathes and Anne nodded vigorously before tugging the blue queen up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>The green queen made no effort in being silent as she shut the door to her room before pushing Cathy up against it.</p><p> </p><p>More kisses where shared, this time trailing across cheeks, jaws, necks, and shoulders. Marks that were tomorrow’s problems were left along their skin.</p><p> </p><p>The two Queens made there was across the minefield that is Anne Boleyn’s room while the taller girl clumsy abandoned her hoodie. She then made quick work of getting Cathy’s own sleep shirt off, tossing it somewhere for them to find the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>“No bra?” Anne mused a second later, a smirk on her face as she raised her eyebrows, making no effort the hide her wandering gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“No one wears a bra to bed, you psychopath,” Cathy remarked before pulling Anne into another kiss that they laughed into as they fell back onto the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>That night Anne and Cathy truly hoped the walls were thicker then they seemed. God forbid any of the Queens heard them, they would never hear the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>Both knew they shared their eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth kiss—but, honestly, they lost count after that night.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I figured I had to make the chapter of them finally getting together a longer one, right? Sorry this is late, this long chapter caused so many writers blocks and honestly, I was lazy, I apologize.</p><p>*Did someone as for a Big Bang Theory reference? Well tada! </p><p>Also is the most g-rated “smut” (if you can even call it that) ever so I’m sorry if you thought I was going to be writing porn cause I can’t write that.</p><p>Thank you so much for all the kudos, reads, and comments, I absolutely love them ❤️❤️❤️</p><p>(this was finished a grammar checked by yours truly at 1 am so I’m sorry if it's terrible, but hey! At least it's there right?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Surprise?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: implied sexual content? Kinda? ig none really</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their next kiss Cathy initially regretted.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, Catherine would wake up to a dim room, some time around the early morning hours near sunrise. But that morning she was greeted with blaring sunlight streaming through her window that rendered her blind for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Only it wasn’t <em>her</em> window, and it wasn’t <em>her</em> room or <em>her</em> bed, because her bed didn’t have Anne Boleyn sleeping on it.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment she was taken aback before all the memories from last night came flooding back.</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at Anne who was snuggled against her. Her arm draped over her torso and her head resting on her chest, their legs intertwined, and goddamn, she didn’t want this to be a one time thing.</p><p> </p><p>But, if it unfortunately was, Parr was sure as hell going to bask in the serene feeling as long as she could. Cathy carefully maneuvered so she and Anne were lying face-to-face without waking the second queen. She just looked so peaceful, something the chaotic gremlin was never described as.</p><p> </p><p>She hated to wake her, even after laying there for god knows how long. Anne’s normally crimson red lips looked even more enticing and before even fully thinking it through, the blue queen pressed a short, gentle kiss on the other girl’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Anne mumbled sleepily, her nose scrunching. Finally her eyes began to open tiredly after Cathy peppered a few more kisses along her check.</p><p> </p><p>“That was an affectionate greeting.” Boleyn hummed, only half awake, her eyes blinking hazily in the sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>Parr froze. Was that stepping too far? They had only just slept together, kissed a few other (completely platonic) times, and Cathy was pretty sure she was in love with the green queen, but none of that mattered if Anne didn’t feel the same.</p><p> </p><p>The sixth queen nervously scooted back slightly, staring down at the sheets instead of the other woman, “I—I’m sorry—I didn’t—was that not okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“On the contrary,” Anne started, and Cathy’s head popped back up hopefully. “I think waking up to you kissing me is how I’d like to be woken up for the rest of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“That can be arranged.” Parr smiled as the pair drifted closer before they were interrupted by shouting.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne! Get you’re ass down here before Aragon loses it!” The voice of Cleves shouted from presumably the base of the stairs. Anne groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck... what time is it?” The brunette squinted, making a move to grab her phone. “Damn, it’s already 11.”</p><p> </p><p>“They probably think I’m actually dead.” Cath humored. She was, of course, one of those disgusting morning people, awake even before Jane (which was quite a feat, since the third queen liked to watch the sunrise while drinking tea).</p><p> </p><p>“Well. If we’re both presumed dead, it wouldn’t hurt to have a couple more minutes to ourselves.” Anne smirked, her arm slithering around the other woman’s waist to bring them closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Tempting.” Cathy smiled, but before either of them could get their hopes up, she spoke again, “but we should really go downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cath?” Cathy hummed. “I meant it... when I said I wanted to wake up with you for the rest of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Annie. I meant what I said, too.” A beaming grin took over Anne’s face and pulled Cathy into a drawn out kiss.</p><p> </p><p>A kiss that they finally knew wasn’t going to be their last.</p><p> </p><p>As the pair got up, a fit of giggles over took Boleyn as she spotted Cathy’s “missing” shirt she had thrown last night hanging precariously on one of the ceiling fan blades.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Anne, then, fell into more laughter upon seeing Cathy’s—playful—reproachful look as she observed all the love bites Anne has left (not like Anne’s neck was any better). They redressed and the second queen donned her green hoodie before tossing another one of hers to Parr to hide the hickies.</p><p> </p><p>She had to know Cathy was never giving that jacket back, but that was a small price to pay to see the sixth queen looking adorable in Anne’s own oversized sweatshirt.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way down to breakfast, trying to remain inconspicuous. Both ignored the suspicious looks the other queens were giving them and made to grab breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne, you left your game on last night, I told you not to do that, you’re wasting power.” Aragon chided as the green queen poured her cereal, “And please don’t leave your headphones lying around again, mija.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry—I, um—I fell asleep and forgot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that a question?” Cleves asked, sitting down next to Jane who was staring pointedly at her toast. Like she was trying to use telekinesis or make it explode with her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“No?” Anne tried, Anna chuckled and Aragon went back to making her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t Cathy with you last night?” Kat commented.</p><p> </p><p>“No! We weren’t together.” Anne responded way too quickly. Cathy mentally face palmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, okay, I thought she was keeping you company in the media room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... right, yes.” Anne’s cheeks flourished and tried to hide it by shoveling cereal into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane—“ Kat started, but the blonde cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know anything!” Jane chirped, suddenly coming out of her trance, her eyes flicking around the room but avoiding eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just going to as if you could pass the butter.” Kitty finished, pointing to the butter dish next to the girl. The third queen’s shoulders relaxed and she let out a deflated “oh” before sliding the plate over to Kat.</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast continued like normal. The only sounds were the soft clatter of silverware and the rustle of Aragon’s news paper, plus the intermediate conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Jane broke the silence, “Cathy and Anne kissed.” The blonde, then, grasped a hand over her mouth like it would somehow block the words before they reached the others.</p><p> </p><p>Too late. The damage had already been done. Kat’s mouth hung agape, Cleves raised her eyebrows, Cathy choked on her coffee, and a Cheerio feel out of Anne’s mouth mid-chew. Aragon, for the most part, looked unfazed.</p><p> </p><p>“You what?” Kitty sputtered, turning to Cathy, who had gone a remarkable shade of red, and Anne, who stared down at her cereal like it would save her.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t—I... I don’t...” Parr stumbled, something she rarely did (with words that is, she was rather clumsy when it came to moving around in the real world).</p><p> </p><p>“...Why do you say that?” Anne tried carefully, glancing up at Jane who looked extremely guilty.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I saw you two in the kitchen. Last night, when I came down to get some tea.” Anne made a soft “o” with her lips. Parr looked like she wanted to floor to swallow her whole. “I—I’m sorry, I just—I’m so bloody awful with secrets, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to...”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, Jane.” Boleyn added, giving the third queen a reassuring gaze and her shoulders relaxed a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s true?” Cleves prompted. The two girls turned to each other simultaneously, already giving the other’s their answer. After a brief non-verbal conversation, Anne looked up at Cleves and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. We—that’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you two have sex in my kitchen?” Aragon questioned, seriously. The pair looked mortified. Cleves laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh—no! Not in the k—“ Anne’s sentence was cut off as she grimaced in pain, staring reproachfully at Parr who must’ve kicked her under the table. </p><p> </p><p>Aragon raised her eyebrows, not fully convinced apparently, before going back to her paper.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay listen, we all love you both, but honestly, it was painfully obvious.” Kat added after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Anne asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re both horrendous at hiding your feelings.” Anna finished bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>Kitty then gestured to Parr, “you’re legit wearing Anne’s sweatshirt.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if we’re all sharing secrets, I thought you two were a couple since I saw you kiss at the bar.” The first queen piped in, not taking her eyes off the paper.</p><p> </p><p>“We what?!” The pair asked in unison and Aragon let out a chuckle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I’m going to write one more chapter after this one, I have a nice ending I can wrap up with I think.</p><p>Hope you liked this one! I missed adding the queens shenanigans so tada! :DDD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Please Don’t Murder Anyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, you can tell I titled this chapter at 2 am, no fucks were given at all.</p><p>TW: language? Kinda?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obviously, they kissed many times over the course of being girlfriends, but their next major kiss was messy and clumsy and it was the happiest they’d even been.</p><p> </p><p>Anne Boleyn didn’t plan ahead. At all really. She did things in the moment, she had to make an important decision? She waited until the very last second. How was she going to spend her day off? With whatever option came along. You asked her where she saw herself in five years? Fuck if she knew what she was going to five minutes from now.</p><p> </p><p>Boleyn planned a few things in her life though, like birthday parties (though the other queen were there to keep her on track) and dates with Cathy.</p><p> </p><p>And, of course, Anne knew deep down she planned to marry Cathy Parr. That feeling was cemented even more when they started dating and the idea of not marrying her had never once crossed her mind. It just felt. . . right.</p><p> </p><p>Now, if you asked her what their wedding would look like? Anne had no idea. The proposal? Something special, definitely, but other then that, she had no clue. All that she knew was that she planned to do it.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why she bought the ring just a measly two months after they started dating. It was a costume made ring, Anne couldn’t find any rings in the shop that matched what she imagined and even though she was a little impatient, she knew Catherine was beyond worth it.</p><p> </p><p>The band of the ring was woven silver and at the top, there was a sapphire jewel embedded into the metal. It was beautiful, <em>just like Cathy</em>, Anne mused.</p><p> </p><p>Now, because she was never one for planning—the second queen much-preferred spontaneity—she had no idea what to do with it. Obviously <em>propose</em>, but it had just been a few months since they started dating and asking Parr to marry her that soon was moving <em>way</em> too fast. Plus she didn’t know where Cathy stood on the matter, did she want to wait a while? Did she want to do it as soon as possible? Did she even want to marry Anne at all?</p><p> </p><p>That last question worried Boleyn the most. She loved Cathy with all of her heart and she knew the sixth queen loved her, but love doesn’t always equal marriage.</p><p> </p><p>For the next half a year she managed to keep these anxieties semi at bay. Occasionally they would torment her during on of her sleepless nights or whenever she got too inside her head, but whenever she was with Cathy they vanished (✨love and all that shit✨).</p><p> </p><p>And during those six months, Boleyn always kept the ring on her, slipping it into her pocket or bag she carried with her, just in case the perfect moment arose. Again, she wasn’t sure exactly what or when that moment would be, but she had the confidence she would figure it out eventually.</p><p> </p><p>Time passed by and Anne fell more in love with Parr each day. Anna would playfully tease her about the heart eyes she gazed at Cathy with but she couldn’t find it in herself to care that she looked like a love-struck idiot—she was, but I digress.</p><p> </p><p>The internet had caught on to their relationship frighteningly quickly. Hell, they were being shipped before they even became a couple. Their fans definitely weren’t blind to the adoring looks, wide grins, and interlocked hands that were Anne and Catherine “hiding” their relationship for the first few <strike>days</strike> months.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cathy and Anne sat in the empty dressing room, Jane and Aragon had gone out to get food, and Kat and Anna went to hang out with the ladies in waiting.</p><p> </p><p>The couple was relaxing, their nightly routine already in motion. On the nights one of them wasn’t assigned dinner duty, they would sit in the dressing room before the evening show, getting as much makeup done beforehand so that they didn’t have to rush.</p><p> </p><p>A podcast was playing from their Bluetooth speaker, Cathy’s pick this week, so it was one about murder, obviously. Boleyn liked them as well, plus now she felt like she would be able to get away with homicide if need be.</p><p> </p><p>Casual conversation filtered in an out, mostly filled with comfortable silences as they listened intently to the podcast.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, I could probably get away with murdering someone, I think I could pull it off,” Anne commented absently, not taking her eyes off of her reflection as she drew on her eyeliner.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, mhmm.” Catherine teased skeptically and Boleyn shot her a look of fake hurt and shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you doubting my murdering skills, Cathy Parr? Might I remind you <em>I</em> was voted most likely to commit murder and possibly get away with it too by the other queens.” Anne added, checking her nail nonchalantly and Catherine laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you better not get caught because marrying someone whose serving a life sentence isn’t exactly ideal.” Cathy jested, not even fully aware of the words that just casually came out of her mouth as she was more focused on applying her mascara.</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s hand holding the eyeliner pencil stopped midway to her face and she turned to stare at Parr with a look in her eyes that could only be described as unadulterated hopefulness, “. . .You want to marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy’s cheeks reddened when she realized what she’d just let slip, her mind already reeling, ready to back out of what she’d said just in case Anne thought it was too much, “I—I mean. . .”</p><p> </p><p>But Boleyn’s next clumsy actions made Catherine trail off.</p><p> </p><p>Anne had no idea what she was doing as she dropped the makeup pencil—it clattering down onto the floor—or as she hastily searched for the ring, patting down her hoodie and sweat pants, then remembering it was in her rucksack and nearly fell out of the chair reaching for it.</p><p> </p><p>It was like her body was moving of its own accord, Anne was simply along for the ride, just as surprised as Cathy when she opened the box after she had stumbled—<em>very gracefully</em>—down onto one knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Um—I, I really should’ve thought this through—you know I’m not one for planning ahead, but I was going to plan this, I swear! It was going to be beautiful, like in Paris next to the Seine or maybe at one of the antique book stores you love, definitely didn’t think it would be in our dressing room with a podcast about murder playing in the background, but I gotta keep you on your toes, right?” Anne nervously chuckled at her own joke and looked awkwardly around the room like the right words she should say would be written on the walls. Apparently, they weren’t so the second queen took a steadying breathe and met Cathy’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Cathy. I love you so fucking much, you don’t even know and the best part is, being with you feels <em>right</em>. I don’t think I really believed in soulmates, but Cath we got reincarnated for fucks sake and I don’t know if it was destiny for us to meet or just some fluke in time but either way, I’m so goddamn grateful it happened.” Boleyn gushed. She was even a little surprised at the words coming out of her mouth and even more so at how heartfelt they were. How she managed to translate those feelings into words, she might never know.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so lucky I got the chance to fall in love you with, <em>ma chérie</em>.” A dopey grin took over Anne’s face and it was impossible to mistake what she was staying as anything less than the truth. “I know I’m all over the place here, but what I’m trying to say is I’ve always imagined my life where you’re there. Where you’re always next to me and the thought of you not. . . shit I don’t even wanna think about that—what I’ve been trying to say in my very long-winded way is: will you marry m—“</p><p> </p><p>But she didn’t get to finish her sentence as Cathy’s body crashed into hers, pulling her into a tight hug which she quickly returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Parr whispered but Anne heard it clear as day. “Yes, absolutely I’ll marry you, Anne Boleyn.” The brunette didn’t have to see Cathy’s face to know she was grinning broadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, really?” Anne lifted her head to look her fiancée in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You said it yourself, Annie, there isn’t a future I want where we’re not together.” Boleyn let out a giddy laugh and cupped Cathy’s face in hers, then connected their lips.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss was clumsy for the usually in sync pair, but that was just because they couldn’t stop grinning like lovesick idiots and dissolved into fits of laughter when their teeth accidentally knocked together in the uncoordinated kiss. It was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>During that night’s show, you had to be blind to not know Anne Boleyn and Catherine Parr were in love. If social media hadn’t already confirmed that, the prolonged looks and the amount of hand-holding or any physical touch they could get away with during the show definitely did.</p><p> </p><p>During Megasix they were extra affectionate. Anne twirled Cathy around during Kat’s part in the last number, of course, there was Parr’s famous twerking, and they stuck as close to each other as the blocking would allow throughout the song.</p><p> </p><p>After they bowed and Cathy returned the phone she had taken, Anne ran forward, hugging her fiancée and spun both of them around, Catherine’s feet lifting slightly off the ground. They shared a sweet kiss before filing off the stage—the whole crowd’s cheers louder than usual.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for people to realize what happened, after all, everyone in the front row had a perfect view of the ring around Parr’s finger. Even before the show was even over, their engagement was already all over social media with esthetic tweets from fans and close up shots of Cathy’s ring.</p><p> </p><p>#EngagedParrlyn was trending that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for coming back and reading! Ik I suck at updating regularly and I’m so sorry, but there’s only one chapter left until we’re done, so yay! (I lied last chapter, I forgot I was going to write their proposal)</p><p>*If you’re also weird like me, there’s a podcast called My Favorite Murder and it’s really good, so if you like that stuff, you should check it out! :)))</p><p>Thank you all for the hits, kudos, and wonderful comments, I love y’all 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I Walked Into Love With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: none! :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their next kiss was the last they ever shared as an engaged couple.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I look alright?” Anne asked, entering back into the main room from the dressing room in her wedding attire. She had chosen an off the shoulder dress with some pretty embroidered patterns on the bodice. Her hair was down with two small braidsin the front that were tied back—with the help of Kat that is.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohmygodyoulooksogorgeous!” Kitty shrieked excitedly, crashing full force into her cousin to give her a hug. Anne almost tipped over but managed to stabilize herself and hug Kat back.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Kit-Kat. You look beautiful too.” She smiled fondly at her baby cousin who was wearing a strapless purple dress. After many ideas were thrown around, Cathy and Anne decided on their main wedding color to be purple, the color of royalty and since they were all queens—literally and/or figuratively, it seemed fitting.</p><p> </p><p>“You look lovely, Nan,” Maggie said as she entered the room, a bright smile on her face and Anne returned it with a shy—but still excited—grin.</p><p> </p><p>“So do you, Mags.” Maggie embraced one of her oldest friends.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re getting married.” Maggie grinned widely at Anne.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it took you <em>that</em> long to pop the question,” Anna added from where she sat in one of the chairs and Anne sent her a playful glare.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just teasing you, Bo, I’m really happy for you, we all are.” Maggie and Kitty nodded at Cleve’s sentiment. “Now let’s go get you married.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No peeking,” Kat warned and Anne squeezed her eyes shut even tighter underneath her cousin’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Anne and Cathy decided on a garden venue for their wedding (the idea of having a church wedding gave them a good laugh) and had also wanted to do a first look. It would be good for Anne so if she inevitably passed out upon seeing the beauty of Cathy Parr, it would just be in front of the queens and ladies. Her family.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I look now?” Boleyn questioned, impatiently excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet, just stand right here,” Kat instructed as they abruptly stopped and the fifth queen turned her so she was facing a different direction.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later Anne heard two more sets of footsteps that had to be Cathy and probably Aragon.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, don’t open your eyes until we tell you, got it?” Kitty explained, trying to sound serious but it was clear she was smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“And 3. . . 2. . . 1. . . Now!”</p><p> </p><p>Anne opened her eyes, squinting a little in the daylight but a grin quickly took over her face when she saw Cathy. Her curly hair was down freely and she wore a stunning flowing white dress with a lace bodice and straps. She didn’t faint, but seeing Cathy always made her a little weak in the knees.</p><p> </p><p>Distantly Anne heard the click of a camera but she and Catherine were already embracing.</p><p> </p><p>“You look ethereal, ma chérie,” Anne said as they separated, her hand resting on Cathy’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>“And you look like a goddess,” Parr replied in the same soft tone, the blue queen tracing some of the embroidered designs on Anne’s dress. Boleyn smiled down at her and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips, not wanting to smudge Catherine’s lipstick.</p><p> </p><p>Another camera flash came from behind them, but they didn’t pay any attention to it, they would have those pictures later, right now was their moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I get to marry you.” Cathy’s lips tugged upwards as she gazed into Anne’s sea-green eyes, which were swimming adoration.</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe you actually agreed to marry all this,” Anne gestured comically to herself, eliciting a laugh from Cathy. Another camera flash.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way, <em>mon chou</em>, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, <em>ma chérie</em>.” Anne beamed, landing a soft peck Catherine’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wedding ceremony went smoothly, Anne didn’t even trip on her way up to alter as she had at the rehearsal dinner so it was a win.</p><p> </p><p>They finally came to the vows and Anne nodded at Cathy for her to start.</p><p> </p><p>“As you and most people know, one of my favorite things in life is words.” Cathy began and Anne gave another gentle nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Words are what describe everything around us and help make sense of the world and tell stories of the past, present, and even future. I could stand here for days and days, trying to explain how much I love you with all the words, metaphors, analogies, and similes that I can think of, but I don’t think I need to. Nor do I think anything I could ever say would fully convey how much I adore you and. . . I know that that’s what’s special about my love for you—<em>our</em> love—Anne is because it doesn’t need explaining, it just <em>is</em>. I know that seems ironic coming from a writer, but it’s true. I believe that some of the best and real things in life don’t need words and this—“ Cathy gestured between them, “is one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>The two women smiled at each other and after Anne snapped out of the gaze said “Oh right, my turn.” Cathy laughed softly and affectionately squeezed Boleyn’s hand, which she returned. Taking a deep breath, the green queen spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I didn’t fall in love you with Cathy and I didn’t run into love with you or anything like that. Instead, I think I walked into love with you. Because walking is so natural and makes sense, you don’t think about it and. . . before I had even realized I was moving, I was in love with you. That’s why I don’t think I <em>fell</em> for you since falling is quick, sudden, and most often painful, but I didn’t feel anything like that with you. Instead, loving you felt gradual, painless, and just <em>made sense</em>.” Anne said, grinning adoringly at Cathy, “and that’s not to say I’m not head-over-fucking-heels for you, Cath, I absolutely am. Cleves calls me whipped for you <em>all</em> the time and she’s one-hundred percent correct.” Soft laughter arose from everyone and Parr let out a giggled, making Anne’s smile grow more—if that was even possible.</p><p> </p><p>“What I’m trying to say is loving you isn’t by some accident, I choose to—be it subconsciously at first—and I will <em>always</em> choose to love you, Catherine Parr. No matter whatever crazy time period we get reincarnated into next, I will always choose to walk madly in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>The officiant probably said something after that, but Cathy nor Anne were listening since Catherine surged up to meet her lips. It was short and sweet, but Cathy couldn’t help herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride—again.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne beamed at Parr as she cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for another—longer—kiss.</p><p> </p><p>After separating, their forehead resting against the other’s the two women grinned, knowing they would no longer kiss as simply girlfriends or an engaged couple and this one was just the beginning of many they would share as wife and wife.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, there were other kisses before, after, and everywhere in between, but there isn’t enough time for all of that, is there?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, we did it, it’s done, finished, donzo!🎉 I’m both relieved and a little disappointed, but I’ve got more stories to come so don’t worry.</p><p>I wouldn’t have had the motivation to finish this without all the reads, kudos, and wonderful comments, so thank you for everyone who did ❤️</p><p>Also, I’m sorry if I never responded to your comment, I’m either still working up the nerve to respond or I feel like I’ve waited too long and now it would be weird, so I’m sorry for that. </p><p>(I didn’t reread this thoroughly so my bad)</p><p>Love you guys, I hope you have a great day/night :)))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are gonna be kinda short so I apologize, but I’ll publish at least once everyday. Thanks for reading!! ❤️</p><p>I really wanted to title this “every kiss begins with kay” but I held back lol</p><p>Also I got this idea from another fanfic from a different fandom, but I am not copying their story, I just loved the idea and I tried to change it up a bit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>